Retern of The Gatekeeper
by River Tempest
Summary: The Gatekeeper is frozen in Tibet, or is he. Diana's off to Californa to studywell untill she disaperars. It's up to Martin to find out whats going on, but how will he when the Center's been shutdown.


River Tempest

River's Disclaimer: "I am telling you dat I did not come up with the characters used in this story. And on another note, this is sort of a sequel to the end of the series of Martin Mystery. I was so sad when the centre was closed down I thought, why not create my own fan fic with the Martin gang. And so here we are."

**Return of the Gatekeeper By River Tempest**

_Chapter 1_

Diana Lombard sat on the sizzling beach. Her green eyes took in the scenery; it was a sandy beach with clear blue surf. This part of the beach belonged to the huge dorm school in California; it was the best for high achievers. She ran her hand through her light chocolate brown hair. Diana's step farther thought it would be best if she went away to live there. There was one down side to it. No Martin Mystery. Sure he used to bug the snot out of her but then again, you never know what you have till its gone.

It had been three mounts since her team had shut the gate of evil, and with no evil spooks the centre was out of a job. M.O.M had gone back to her original career driving an ice cream truck, Billy and Java had moved to someplace in France and Martin well she didn't hear much from him any more. She really missed the way they would always make crazy bets like when Martin wasn't allowed to flirt or when she had to go a whole day with out sugar. She also missed him trying to act the big tough guy. Though it was great influence for her to work on her new song she strummed on her guitar.

"_When I remember the first time, first time. I thought I found someone who cared for me. But things were not as they appeared to be. __Rainy day men on your sholder I cry. When my first brush with love left me shaking inside. Rainy day men. __Ever since I can remember, remember. Just like a brother you've been strong and true __Always been there for me to come thru. __Rainy day men on your sholder I cry. When my first brush with love left me shaking inside. Rainy day men. __Oh rainy day men you're much more than a friend. I would give anything just to see you again. Coz rainy day rainy day rainy day men."_

She wrote down the lyrics to the right notes and smiled, if only Martie was here. Diana had changed so much over the last three mounts; with out Martin to be there for her she had to look out for herself. She was thinking of working to be on stage and hopefully she would make her step farther proud. And her step bro Martin. She shook her head. "Come on Di sort your self out. You can't keep on thinking about him you've got work to do." She got up and headed off to class. She stopped at her dorm room to drop of her guitar, dust of the sand and get her books; her chem. lesson was about to start any minuet now.

When she got down to the classroom she bumped into Haytae he was a, pretty darn handsome, foreign exchange student. He had moved here from Osaka and was trained in the martial arts. He had been giving free lessons to Diana.

"Hi Di, you all set for the championship next week."

"I guess so but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Ah don't worry you'll do fine. Huh that's the bell don't want to be late now huh?" She sighed and followed him into the chem. lab. She missed dragging Martin into chemistry actually any lesson she had to repeatedly drag him to.

_Chapter 2_

High in the Tibetan mountains stood the statue of the gatekeeper. Frozen in time by Martin and M.O.M. he was there for all infinity. The freezing air blew the crisp white snow across the sealed gate way. Sealed forever. A couple of kids were throwing ice balls at each other; one picked up a rock and threw it at the statue by accident. The statue gained a small crack in its side. The two kids ran off in there childish snowball fight.

Over in Torrington, Quebec Martin Mystery was in the coffee lounge writing up a script for the mini movie he was going to make with some friends. He had already asked Jennie to be the beautiful girl who gets kidnapped, she agreed reluctantly. Suddenly he had a strange feeling that something was wrong but he shook it off and began to type again. There was a slight breeze coming thought the opened window. Antonio creeped up behind him and slipped an ice cube down his back.

"YYYYYEEEEOOOOO." Martin yelled as he jumped up glaring at Antonio. "What did you do that for?"

"Dude it's summer and you're in here working on a script come on man there's great surf out there."

"I guess your right, hey is anything going on"

"What do you mean Martin?"

"Well I don't know I just had the strangest feeling that something was wrong."

"Na, hey if we hurry we might get to see the girls finish there volley ball game." Martin was off like a shot.

On the way to the beach he spotted someone who was about the same size as Java. Boy did he miss the big guy, and Billy. Not to mention going on missions. He could never decided what mission was the best one, there was the time Diana had gotten possessed, the time where they had to stop the bogeyman or the time with that slime monster thing that was making people turn to slime zombies. Or the time Diana got a tail. That one was a good candidate to be the best mission, well the most entertaining one anyway.

By the time he got to the beach the girls were already gone, he sighed and hoped on his body board and ride the waves. It was begin to get dark so he decided it wasn't much use doing it any more, as he got to his things his mobile went off.

"Hello this is Martin Mystery."

"Martin this is your dad. I got a phone call from Diana's school saying she hadn't shown up to her last class."

"So."

"She hadn't been seen all afternoon either. You know that isn't like your stepsister at all. Martin I believe Diana is missing." Martin felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He had read story's of girls going missing all the time most of them were found with body parts missing. He remembered some kind of Doctor called Brennan Diana was always going on about how this doc found things out from murdered bodies.

"I'm going to California."

"But Martin."

"Sorry dad." He hung up. He had to find Diana. Even if it did take a long drive and he would have find his passport too, crossing over to America.

Unexpectedly the phone went again.

"Hi Martie." He knew that squeaky voice anywhere.

"Billy. Why are you? No time Diana's missing."

"Sorry to hear about Di. Look there's a portal to the centre by the shower block." Martin jumped up and ran to it with mixed feelings. Why was there a portal to the centre? Hadn't the centre it gone? Was the centre back just to find Diana? And if so was she in danger? But still the centre was back how cool. More missions more monsters; Martin reached the door and prepared himself for the worst. If Diana was in trouble he was sure he would give anything to save her.

_Chapter 3_

On the other side of the portal Martin met a cool face M.O.M. She motioned to the chair.

"Agent Mystery sit down."

"Look about Diana."

"We probably don't need to drag Agent Lombard into this."

"Wait you don't know?" He asked her.

"Know what?" Billy came flying in on his mini motor.

"Diana is missing."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that agent Mystery. There's been reporting of strange things happing over the world. I think it's a poltergeist epidemic. But the main thing is why. How did they get free? The only answer is that the gateway must be open."

"So I'm of to Tibet then?"

"Yes."

"But what about Diana. I have to find her."

"I'm sorry agent Mystery. But your job comes first. Diana we'll locate later."

A reluctant Martin headed off for Tibet; it was no fair what about Di? What if it was too late already? In the last three mounts Martin kept on hoping the centre would come back together. But not like this not with Diana missing. What was the point of going on missions with out Diana there by his side? Someone to protect and get help from.

The wind was getting colder and colder, Martin felt and icy hand touch his soldier he yelled and jumped in the air. He turned around to see Java.

"Java." Java gave Martin a big bone-curing hug.

"Java miss Martin. Where Diana?"

"I don't know. But I do know as soon as we get back home I'm going to find her."

"Martin mad with Diana?"

"Oh no it's just that she's disappeared."

"Hope she not tree." Martin smiled; he still remembered when they got to a village that had been turned into trees it wasn't long until Java had gotten himself turned into one.

When they arrived at the top of the mountain the gatekeeper was still there frozen for all time. The gate was sealed shut too. The wind whistled in his ears, the coldness felt like knifes cutting at his cheeks.

"Well that strange the gate is still sealed and he's still frozen what's going on?"

"Java no clue. U watch might help." Martin used the u watch and scanned the area, nothing. He used the watch again and opened a portal to the centre. Martin had a bad feeling about this one and where on earth was Diana at?

_Chapter 4_

On the other side of the portal they met up with the ever-busy M.O.M. she stood up expecting results.

"Well team what did you find." Martin sighed and looked down at the floor in thought.

"A big fat nothing. No clues whatsoever." She sat down.

"Well this is very strange. There has to be a reason why these things are happening and the only thing that would be is that the gate is open or the gatekeeper is free." Martin's head shot up to look her in the eyes.

"But he's not! We saw the frozen freaky there."

"Martin right. Gatekeeper there." Java backed Martin up. M.O.M sighed and turned back to her computer.

"Well there's nothing you can do now, I'll call you if any comes up agent Mystery."

Martin didn't leave it there, there was still one thing left undone. He coughed and M.O.M looked up, expecting him to have left already.

"Err before I go have you heard anything on Diana." M.O.M looked away awkwardly.

"Martin I don't know how to tell you this but our sensors didn't pick her up."

"So." Billy filled him in on what that meant.

"Martin that would mean Diana is no longer in this world." Martin sucked in air almost clasping. M.O.M stood up just in case to catch him, but he steadied himself and stood upright.

Tears filled Martins eyes, his smart wonderful Diana. He'd never see her again. She'd never throw her arms round whenever he would visit her. She'd never walk thought his dorm room door again when he was changing trying to embarrass him. It couldn't be. She couldn't be…gone. No not her any one but her, not his Diana. This couldn't be happening. So many thoughts and questions kept on spinning around in Martins head. Martin felt the room spin around him. He reached out to steady himself.

"Diana no."

Java caught Martin as he collapsed to the floor. Billy silently opened a portal to Martin's dorm room. He felt Martins pain it would be hard adjusting to life without Diana's smiling face. M.O.M wiped away a single tear falling down her cheek. For the first time in her career in this job title she had lost an agent, it was unnerving even for her with her nerves of steel not to mention all the things she had seen a lot of things that could unnerve the most ice blooded people.

Martin sat up in bed and rubbed his head. He looked around his room groggily. "What happened?" His eyes fell on the photo of him and Diana then it hit him. "Di. No." He jumped out of bed and threw on a clean shirt. He decided to get the next train or flight to California. He would drive all the way there if he had to. He had to find out the truth. No way could Diana be gone there was just no way. Forget about class, forget about missions, he was going to find her no matter what. In the train he jammed on a CD and was started to hear Diana singing he forgot she put that CD she and her friends made. It was spooky how the song that stared seemed to speak to him.

"_Hold on I'll be there, love will show the way. Take heart don't despair, love will show the way. Nothing can keep my from finding you. Love run's to deep to not come thorough. Love will show the way, Love will shoe the way. Keep on trying cause love will show the way. Don't cry don't lose hope, love will show the way. Nothing will me from finding you, love runs to deep to not come through. Love will show the way, love will show the way. Nothing will me from finding you, love runs to deep to not come through. Love will show the way, love will show the way."_

_Chapter 5_

It was a hell of a long trip to California but Martin would do it, he would go to the ends of the earth just to make sure Diana was all right. As the train wised by stations and city's Martin used his cell phone.

"Hello this is Jennie."

"Hi Jen its Martin."

"Martin how on earth did you get my number?"

"I got it off of Di's ages ago. Listen could ya take notes for me I'm not going to make any lessons today."

"Oh and why is that some stupid comic book convention."

"Diana's missing I'm going to California to find her."

"Oh no! I hope she's okay I just read a story of a girl getting kidnapped and killed a few months ago."

"Gee thanks for boosting my confidence Jennie. I feel so much better."

"Sorry Martin, but remember Diana's a strong girl she can take care of herself.

"I know but I'm still worried about her."

Maybe he was thinking too much after all she was the only girl he knew that could judo flip a guy twice her size. Maybe the sensors got it wrong and she was sitting in her dorm room right now.

(R: "and pigs might fly") (Martin: "oouuu where where.") (R: "Dipstick.")

Finally the agonising three-hour train ride was over. He jumped off and smelled the clear crisp air of California. Right. Down to work how was he going to find Diana? He clicked his fingers.

"Of cores I'll call dad." He pulled out his cell phone and run his dad mobile number.

"Hello."

"Hi dad it's Martin."

"Oh hi kid."

"Look I need to know what school was Diana going to."

"Hum let me think it was California school for high achievers. Wait. Why? MARTIN DON'T TELL ME YOU DITCHED SCHOOL. MARRRRTTTTTTINNN." Martin hurriedly cut his dad off.

"She would go to a school like that, thanks dad."

Martin asked around for the school. After half an hour he was standing outside the school. The girls wore a cute uniform of sailor blouses with blue short pleated skirts. But for once this was lost on Martin he had something much more important to do. Someone taped his sholder he turned around to see a Japanese guy,

"Can I help you?"

"Err yea I'm looking for my sister she's reported missing."

"Oh I see. And you are."

"I'm Martin Mystery, I'm looking for."

"Diana Lombard." The guy finished, Martin looked quizzically at him.

"How do you know?"

"Diana is a friend of mine. She told me about you. You're her step bro, well I can tell you she's not missing she's in her room now." Martin had to double take.

"She's all right."

"Yep she's in her room, dorm room six, sixth floor, it's the sixth block on the right." He thanked the guy and headed of for block six.

He found the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door; she was lying asleep on the bed. He rushed over to her, he gently shook her.

"Di you'd better have a good reason why you disappeared." She didn't open her eyes. Martin looked round the room; she had been luckily enough to get a room to herself. The room was clutter with books and stuff highly unlike her. There was burnt out candles scattered everywhere. He saw sand on the floor. It was in a circle. Was Diana in to witchcraft? What on earth was going on?

_Chapter 6_

Martin stepped back. He suddenly bumped into someone; he whirled around to see Diana. She was awake. He looked up and down, she was wearing a deep red dress, and the spits went way above the top of her thighs. She was awake, but her eyes had a far away look in them. She pushed him to the floor,

"Diana this is how you treat me after going to find you. And what's with that dress, you never wear anything that revealing. You know dad would have a fit if he saw…" She cut his sentence short as she brought he foot down on him. He rolled out of the way; he then kicked her feet out from under her. She felt to the floor, she garbed a pen knife that was lying on her writing desk. He grabbed her arm; she began to thrash and tried to get free.

"Diana wake up its me." She was so not herself. She gave up the fight. He let her go, suddenly she lashed out with the knife, and he kicked it. She jumped back as the out of control knife ripped the top of the dress that Diana was wearing. Martin caught a glimpse of a black bra. He shoved her on the bed. She wouldn't stop trying to hurt him, what on earth was going on in her head?

She tried to lash out again and so Martin had to straddle on top of her to keep her from lashing out, and trying not to hurt her himself in the process. Her body arched upwards.

"Diana listen to me. It's me. Look at me and tell me who I am." She shook her head, she was still full of hostile actions. She pushed him off her and was encircled by a strange light. Suddenly she disappeared from sight.

Martin used his u watch to call Billy. Billy's face appeared on the hollow screen.

"Hi ya Martie."

"Billy. Something's going on with Diana."

"Diana. Martin we told you the sensors."

"The sensors are wrong she's alive. She just tried to kill me."

"The only way that could be is wait. I got it she must be under mind control. The only way our sensors won't pick her up is that she is shrouded with magic." Martin looked round the room the books on the floor were not her usual science books. They were books on spells and magic. One book on the floor was open; he picked it up the image made him gasp. It was the gateway-big surprise. NOT.

"Okay Billy I think I know who it is who's controlling her."

Martin used the u watch to go to the centre. M.O.M looked up.

"Agent Mystery can I help you."

"Well you see, its Diana, I think she's being control by the gatekeeper."

"Martin there's no way that she."

"But she is being controlled by something. And one of the books in her room was open on a page of the gateway."

"I see. Well why don't you go to Tibet with Java and see what you can find. But you'll have to wait a while. Like tomrow morning."

"Fine I'll look around."

"Oh and Martin."

"Yea."

"Try and not think about it. You might just be getting your hopes up."

Martin rested on her bed, as he gassed up at the ceiling. Suddenly he noticed the guitar and piece of paper, as he read the song Diana had written on the day she disappeared, he feeling to protect her grew more and more. Even though she tried to kill him she was still his Diana deep down she had to be. In a few hours he would find her and sort this all out. His eyes fell on the photo of him and Diana on summer holiday, he had the other copy in his room. She looked so happy and carefree.

"How did a sweet girl like Diana get caught up in all this paranormal stuff?" He asked himself out loud.

"Probably by her band." Martin startled at the voice behind him.

_Chapter 7_

Martin turned to see the exact same foreign exchange student as before. He smiled and walked into Diana's dorm room.

"So you found Di's place, but I see she's not here."

"Yea, listen err what did you mean by her band."

"Well you see she joined this gothic rock band a few weeks ago. That might be it. But I don't know ever since yesterday she's been acting strange."

"Yesterday when?"

"Well I didn't see her till about nine last night, but she was meant to meet me at six for martial arts practice."

"So you're her friend then?"

"Dur." He replied saturated with sarcasm.

"And your name is?"

"Oh right sorry I'm Haytae."

"So by strange you mean." Martin pursued the conversation.

"Not talking, having a far away look in her eyes. That kinda strange. Gee I hope she hasn't gotten into drugs or anything like that."

"Well thanks I'd better see if I can find her and see what's wrong."

Martin headed off to look around he would ask other people if they had spoken to Diana before nine. And what better place to start then in the chem. lab. But then again the library would be a good place to start, or the computer club. It was going to take some time. Then he spotted the beach. The only thing that would take his mind off something this bad was surfing and picking up babes.

Martin laid on the sand no such luck all he could think about was if Diana was all right. What if M.O.M was right and he would never see her again; no he shook his head and looked into the dying blue sky. He lonely head back to Diana's room. He shoved his shoes off and jumped into her neatly made bed causing ripples in the neatly folded sheets. The sun was coming tough a gap in the pulled curtains. Martin stretched out trying to put all the thoughts of Diana's distant eyes to the back of his mind, he pulled the covers around him and rested his eyes.

"Boy would Diana have a fit if she came in and found me in her bed." Diana had a short fuse when it came to tolerating Martin. As he snuggled down in the bed he couldn't help coughing with the over powering smell of Diana's perfume, lilac.

Diana had been following orders to return to her room and try to act normal for a while, while the master thought over how he could get free. He would be freed soon enough though. She was going to free him when she was interrupted by Martin barging in her life. The master was still mad at him for sealing him away, she was told to kill him but he was too strong for her, the master was not happy that she was transported back to Tibet. Now she was here again on the same mission as before.

_Chapter 8_

Diana like a ghost creeped around the corridors of her aristocratic school. The dark night air was sweet and cool but Diana noticed nether. The cut open dress still showed her lacy bra. She had a new jewel encrusted dagger hanging from a belt around her slender waist. It glinted in the silvery moonlight. She slowly opened the door to her dorm room. That was where he was. The master told her that he was there he knew everything and saw everything. She glanced across the room to see him fast asleep in her bed. Her hand griped the handle of the jewel dagger tighter.

She quickly crossed the room to her bed. He was lost in dreams; she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. In the right light he didn't look that bad, in fact he was kinda cute. The spell took hold of her again; she shook her head no she had a job to do. She decided the best way to carry it out. She got on top of the bed, her legs on each side of him the ripped dress catching on the martial of the disturbed bed sheets. She grabbed her dagger and held it above his chest, it shined in the light from her window, and the light reflected on his face light it up. His blond locks looked like a halo around his head, even though he was far from being an angel.

She felt her heart beat faster. She had to do it she just had to, otherwise the master will be angry. If only there was another way. With one tear falling silently and slowly down her cool ivory cheek, she began to bring down the dagger.

_Chapter 9_

Diana brought down the dagger, right into the pillow. Martin woke up with a start. He looked up to see Diana above him, tears falling from her eyes, splashing on his face. She looked directly into his eyes; she was no longer under his spell. As he reached up to her she jumped down from the bed and ran to the door. Martin jumped after her.

"Diana wait."

He grabbed her arm, she swung round. Fright lighting her eyes she tried to loosen her arm free.

"No Martin. He'll see."

"Who will?"

"Gatekeeper, he's inside my head, he'll know I didn't kill you." Tears began to fall from her eyes. Martin pulled her close to him.

"So. If he comes after you I'll protect you. Diana I came all the way here for you. And I'm not leaving till I know you're all right." She looked into his eyes.

"But Martin I'm so scared what if he."

"He can't do anything, he's still frozen solid." She felt the last of her strength drain away. She slumped into his sturdy arms. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to her room. As he laid her down he noticed she had grabbed his hair, a habit from childhood probably. So not to wake her (or mess his hair) he shoved her over a bit and slept beside her.

In the night Martin was woken by a troubled dream, he woke up covered in sweat. He looked at Diana, she was still asleep. The moonlight light the room casting a faint glow around her. She looked sweet, she had finally let go of his hair, but he couldn't be bothered to move it was so late and he had been travelling for ages. She shifted slightly. He wondered what she was dreaming of. He felt his heart go out to her. He put an arm round her and settled down in the bed. Dreaming she snuggled up to him. He closed his eyes and managed to get back to sleep.

Diana woke up from a pain in her side; she tried not to wake Martin as she carefully climbed over his body. She was boiling hot. She felt slightly dizzy as she headed for the bathroom. A little later Martin rolled over in bed and fell out, he looked up to the bed to see Diana but she wasn't there. He herd noised coming from the door to his right. He got up and opened it. He was met with a scream.

"Martin you jerk." Martin felt his face fully flush. He had caught her in the shower. She threw the shampoo bottle at him. He began to back out of the room, as everything, including the bathroom sink was thrown at him.

"Opps sorry Di." He said as he ducked. She glared at him but was over come by dizziness. She swayed; Martin had to jump in the shower to stop her from hitting her head. He draped his shirt round her and laid her on the bed. She was burning up, Martin got a cloth and dunked it in the cold water, and he then put the compress on her forehead.

A few hours later Martin had opened the window and was looking outside waiting for the sun to rise. After he had put Diana back on the bed he had stayed up all night to keep an eye on her. He felt a hand on his soldier, Diana stood by his side, still draped in his shirt it was just long enough to cover most of her. She looked out the window.

"Oh the sun rising." He perched at the edge of her bed and shut his eyes for a moment thinking, he could hear Diana hum a tune soon enough there was words added.

"_Safe and sound no need to worry. Safe and sound no rush no hurry. Nothing to alarm you. No one can harm you, your safe and sound. Safe and sound, comfy cosy. Safe and sound the future is rosy. Life is bright and breezy, you can breath easy. Your safe and sound. Safe and sound. The danger is over and done. Come on out, come on out into the sun. Woah, safe and sound the threat has past now. Safe and sound happy at last now. You are safe forever now and forever your safe and sound. Safe and sound, your safe and sound." _

He looked down at her the sun light up her face, as she was gazing out the window she noticed he was looking at her. She turned and smiled. Martin put his arm round her.

"You Di you really know how to scare me."

"Oh and you don't huh, getting turned into a vampire, or slug man. Oh and since when do get away with barging in on me in the shower. Jennie wouldn't like that." He felt his face redden.

"Yea well if I hadn't you would have hit your head on the bath." She laughed and shook her head.

"Fine you win."

_Chapter 10_

Martin left Diana to get dressed; he decided to take a closer look around the school. Maybe check out the 'wiled life'. As he passed the huge courtyard he herd a scream. It was coming from block six. Martin raced off hoping to God it wasn't Diana.

Martin stopped as he turned the corner; Diana was floating in the air. Her eye's had that same far away look in them. She was under the spell again. Martin used the u watch.

"U watch activated. U ROD SELECTED." Martin used the u rod to launch the u net at Diana, trapping her. But she was surrounded by the same colour smoke as before and she vanished again. Martin used the u watch to contact Billy.

"Billy Diana just pulled a Houdini act again. We've got to find her."

"Sorry Martie but the sensors won't pick her up."

"No need I know where's she going I just need Java and then were off to Tibet."

"Tibet?"

"Yea for some reason I think the gatekeeper is behind this."

"But how can that be he's frozen solid."

"I don't know,"

Martin stood on top of the same mountain where three mounts ago he fought against the gatekeeper. This time he was here to save Diana. Java looked around the frozen wasteland.

"Were Diana?" He asked Martin.

"No clue. But we have to look around. I just hope nothing happens to her." Suddenly Martin and Java were hit by an energy ball. The attack sent them reeling. Martin looked up to see Diana.

"Di." She looked down at them both, her eyes still glazed over.

"I'm here to set my master free." Martin watched her turn to face the statue of the gatekeeper. She was going to blow it up. He noticed a crack in the statue that must be how he was controlling her.

"Diana listen to me the gatekeeper is controlling you fight it." She ignored what he said, she charged up the energy blast directed at the statue. In a deafening blast the statue was gone and the gatekeeper was free.

Martin gulped, now they were in for it. Java jumped up and tried to grab the gatekeeper. He simply floated to the side; with one clean sweep he froze Java to the spot. Martin was kicked across the ice; he looked up to see Diana still under the gatekeeper's control. She was now dressed in black leather trousers and a boat necked top.

"Diana, I know your still in there, back in my room you were going to kill me, something stopped you. Come on Di think your better than this. Look at me and say my name." She began to tremble, suddenly for a brief moment her eyes were normal. She held the jewelled dagger high above her head. Ready to bring it down in his chest.

_Chapter 11_

Diana looked down at him, she had a vision of all the things she had done with him. The fist time they met Java, the bogeyman, the sandman, the island of zombies, the scarecrow, the crazy snow globe town, her being turned into a gnome. She remembered them all and all the time's he had saved her from danger. She lowered the jewel dagger.

Martin put his hands round her face. He looked into her green eyes.

"Diana say my name. Come on tell me."

"M…..Martie." The jewel dagger fell from her hand; she collapsed with exhaustion into his arms. She reach up and hooked her arms round his neck. Tears of relief sprung in Martins eyes. Martin wanted to stay there but he had a job to do, he unhooked Diana and stood up. The cold wind wiped his hear across his face.

"Hey ugly. Over here. You want me right." The gatekeeper lunged for Martin. He ducked out of the way. Hoping Diana had managed to get away, he looked to where she had been. Diana had climbed to where Java was stuck frozen. He took of the u watch. "Diana, here catch." He threw the u watch to her as she caught it she knew what to do.

Diana used the iron cutter to melt the ice around Java. The gatekeeper turned from Martin and raced to Diana. He swiped at her, Martin called out as she fell to the ground. Martin got up and ran over to the gatekeeper, he was knocked back by an energy blast. He watched Diana get up and she had something in her hand something gold. She had a smug look on her face.

Martin knew what she was smiling about; it was the key of evil. It was what was used to freeze the gatekeeper. She held it up in the air.

"Give me that." The gatekeeper said in a croaky voice.

"You used me. You tried to get me to kill Martin. You hurt my friends and you will pay."

"Oh come on Di. Save the dramatics just smash the medallion already." She got out the iron cutter to shatter the medallion. The gatekeeper shrieked and lashed out, the white light coming from the shrieking gatekeeper blinded Martin. There was a blast of energy as the Gatekeeper exploded.

Martin opened his eyes to see Java. He was kneeling of the floor from the blast. The gatekeeper was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a portal opened behind him, Martin turned around to see M.O.M.

"Nice work on getting rid of the gatekeeper, but I'm afraid that the gate has been open and all the evil demons have been re-released back into the world."

"You mean I have a job again?" Martin asked excitedly.

"Yes I suppose so, you Java and Diana."

Martin turned around. Java called out.

"Quick something wrong with Diana." Martin's heart lurched as he raced over, she was unconscious. Martin lifted her to him, she wasn't breathing. Martin began to do CPR on her. She couldn't die, not now.

"Come on Di. Not now, not after all we've gone trough. Come D. breathe. Wake up." With a great tremor from her body, Diana began to breath again. Martin breathed a sigh of relief. M.O.M used her ultimate u watch to contact the centre.

"We need a medic team stat." Martin felt light headed.

"She's going to be okay huh M.O.M"

"I can't say agent Mystery, she's been hurt badly. We will have to wait and see."

_Chapter 12_

It seemed like an eternity since they had brought Diana back to the centre. The ticking of a clock was torture to Martin. Martin rested his weary head against the cool wall, everything seemed out of place his head was spinning around. He couldn't stop thinking of Diana. The medics were with her now. What would he do now? He had lost her once; he didn't want to lose her again. If she died… Martin shook his head; he couldn't bear thinking about it. She had to get better; she had always been there. Diana had only been sick once before and that was because of food posing no thanks to Martin. Sure Martin had been getting by with out her at Torrington but if she died…

He shook his head he had to push these awful thoughts out of his head. He looked up to see Billy and Java by his side. He was glad he had his friends beside him.

"Don't worry Martin Diana will be fine you just wait and see." Billy tried to cheer him up.

"Yea Diana strong. Be okay." Martin looked at his two best friends, he couldn't help thinking there should have been one more person there though. Diana.

Martin sat by her bedside. She had to wake up she just had to. Martin had the photo of him and her it had been taken when they were investigate lights at a campsite. She was wearing a strapy top and shorts; he had his favourite top and grey shorts.

He looked across the room, Diana lied in the bed, and her chest slowly rise and fell. He herd the door open behind him, he turned to see Marvin. He was the centres other top agent, and good rival of Martin.

"I just herd about Diana."

"Yea. I wondered when they would call you back in."

"So much for the centre closing for good huh?"

"Yea I know but at least you'll be posted back in Hawaii."

"Yea that's true, I hope she wakes up soon."

"I hope so too."

The clock in the room had just stroked twelve. Martin had fallen asleep with his head resting on the bed. Diana's hand twitched, then her eyes opened. She went to sit up then noticed Martin sleeping by her side. She smiled; she remembered all what happened she felt sorry for almost killing him. Again. She sat up and brushed a strand of hair out of Martin's closed eyes. She hated to admit it but he was kinda cute when he was fast asleep and not shouting of his big mouth.

"Must have hit my head pretty hard back there."

A cool breeze waked Martin up on his back. He opened his eyes to find Diana's bed empty. He shot up, what had happened when he was asleep. He whiled around to see Diana gassing out into the courtyard of the centre. He smiled and ran to her, he caught her by surprise and swung her around.

"DIANA. I'm so glad you're awake at last."

"Martin, I'm so sorry for all the things that had happened." He pulled her in a close hug she clung to him in her weakened state.

"I'm just glad you're still alive. Like I said before you really know how to scare me." She laughed,

"I thought you weren't scared of anything."

"Only when it comes to losing you." Diana smiled and noticed Billy, Java and Marvin were standing in the doorway, her face went slightly pink.

"Hi guys." Martin let go and smiled embarrassed.

"Diana." Java got her in one of his bone crushing hugs as usual. Marvin gave her a quick hug.

"It's good to see you awake." He said.

"Yea, Diana you even had M.O.M worried." Billy informed them.

The gang spent hours reminiscing about all the adventures they had had over the years. Out of the blue Diana's phone went off.

"Hi. Yea. Oh yea I remember that. What no way. Really? Sure okay I'll be there in a minute." she turned to the gang. "That was a friend our band has been asked to play a song I'll have to go." Martin rested his hands on her solders.

"Only if I can come along."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Chapter 13_

In the over crowed bar Martin, Java and Marvin were waiting to see Diana and her mates perform. Martin and Marvin were using there u watches to tape Diana so they could sent it to Billy. But what they didn't know was that M.O.M was watching the whole thing viva centre satellite anyway.

Diana walked on stage wearing jeans with a purple/ pink top that was twisted in a not under her chest. She simply glowed on the stage.

"I just want to say this is dedicated to a good friend, the song is called lucky star. And he had been a lucky star to me. He's always there to save me whenever things go wrong. And I know he'll be there no matter what. Martie this one's for you." The crowed cheered as the band began to play.

"_You may be my lucky star, cause you shine on me where ever you are. I just think of you and I start to glow, and I need your light and baby you know. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right. Starlight starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right. You must be my lucky star, cause you make the darkness seem so far. When I'm lost you'll be my guide. I just turn around and you're by my side. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right. Starlight starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right. Come on shine your heavenly body tonight. Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right. Come on shine your heavenly body tonight. Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right. You may be my lucky star but I'm the luckiest by far. You may be my lucky star but I'm the luckiest by far. Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. Starlight, starbright make everything all right."_

The crowed cheered. Martin had never been more proud of her. As soon as the act was over he raced over to her. He swung her around.

"Di you really are something."

"And so are you. Martin Mystery." She gave him a surprise by kissing him on the cheek. He stepped back red face, she certainly loved to embarrass him. She turned around to face him again.

"Oh yea I've got another surprise for you."

"Oh no what is it. I don't think I can take anymore."

"I've decided to come back to Torrington."

"What but what about."

"Dad don't worry I've sorted it all out with him." Martin didn't want to admit to it but he was glad she was coming back those mounts without her there were torture to him; he really missed his step sis. He watched her get back onto the stage.

"_Why all the confusion, all these questions in my mind. Only on conclusion, one conclusion I can find. Love is doing it to me yeah. Love is doing it to me, love is doing it. Why am I so keyed up, caught in the games of making pretend? Is this just a lead up, just a lead up to the end. Love is doing it to me yeah. Love is doing it to me, love is doing it. Love gets you going at the start, it grows and makes you lose your heart. And then you fall apart. Love is doing it to me yeah. Love is doing it to me, love is doing it. Love is doing it to me yeah. Love is doing it to me, love is doing it."_

**The End**

Songs used: rainy day men-From Luna Rock

Love will show the way- Jem and the Holograms

Safe and sound- Jem and the Holograms

Lucky star- Madonna

Love is doing it- Jem and the Holograms


End file.
